User blog:Lukeatlook/CCC3 - Pogoda, The Four Seasons
Pogoda, The Four Seasons is a custom champion in League of Legends. This is a submission for the CCC3 contest. Design concept Pogoda (more about background and appearence below the skillset) is meant to be a versatile support mage that can help her team shape the flow of the game by adjusting her skillset. Unlike other transformation champions her ultimate has a fairly long cooldown and is channeled. Breaking the channel early results in diminished effect of the ultimate, but the skillset changes no matter how long did the channel last. Pogoda starts in the Spring Form, suitable for both solo and duo laning. After reaching level 6 she can cast her ultimate, which transforms her into the form of the next season. All spells share similar traits: * Passive is stacking a statistic over time, then decaying in the next season (AP from Summer carries over to Autumn, but slowly fades and is replaced by on-hit damage) * Q is a bread-and butter small AoE (about 75 units radius) ability (think Karthus / Cassiopeia) with bonus effect when it hits a single target * W is an ally-targeted buff with additional effect on enemy attack/spell * E is a ground-targeted AoE debuff spell with diameter of 700 * R is global, with 2 second channel and 2 seconds of local effect around Pogoda after a full channel Abilities Pogoda gains health regeneration. Pogoda gains ability power. Pogoda's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. Pogoda gains mana regeneration. }} Pogoda grows a root that deals magic damage and snares all targets within a 100-radius area for 1 second. If only a single target is hit, the snare duration is doubled. |leveling = 100 |cooldown = seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Pogoda sears target area with a blistering heat that deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's missing health. If only a single target is hit, the base bonus damage is doubled. |leveling = 5% of target's missing health 10% of target's missing health 100 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Pogoda surrounds target area with swirling leaves that deal magic damage and slow all enemies in the area for 30%. If only a single target is hit, the damage is repeated over 3 seconds and any other enemy coming within the range of the target will suffer the slow and damage. |leveling = 100 |cooldown = 10 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Pogoda deals magic damage to all targets within a small area and marks them for 5 seconds. Any magic damage will consume the mark, dealing the same damage again. If only a single enemy is hit, this ability has its cooldown reduced by 2 seconds. |leveling = 100 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} }} Shields target ally for 4 seconds. While the shield persists, basic attacks against the target cause the attacker to suffer magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 14 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda increases Movement Speed of target ally and deals magic damage to all enemy units around the target for 4 seconds. If the target gets hit by a spell, the base magic damage is increased by 50%. |leveling = 20% 450 |cooldown = seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda increases target Attack Speed of target ally by 40%. Basic attacks against the target will cause Pogoda to steal 20% Attack Speed from the attacker and give it to the target (the effect doesn't stack). |leveling = |cooldown = 10 seconds |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Pogoda shields her target from the next incoming spell up to 2 seconds, reflecting a percentage of the prevented damage to its source. |leveling = |cooldown = 20 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Engulfs target area with mud for 10 seconds, slowing movement and attack speed of all enemies passing through. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Burns target area with blazing light, lowering Armor and Magic Resistance of all enemies caught for 10 seconds. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Pogoda rots target area for 4 seconds. All enemies in the area have lowered Attack Damage and Ability Power and suffer magic damage over 2 seconds. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Pogoda freezes target area for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage. All enemies and allies passing through affected area have their Movement Speed respectively altered. The modifier builds up over 2 seconds and decays over 2 seconds after leaving the field. |leveling = 700 |cooldown = seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Pogoda leaves the Spring form, channeling for 2 seconds in order to transform into Summer and gain a new skillset. For the duration of the channel all enemies on the map are revealed. Once the channel ends, Pogoda summons an outburst of light, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and blinding them for 2 seconds. If the channel is cancelled or interrupted early, this ability deals lowered damage and doesn't blind nearby targets. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Pogoda leaves the Summer form, channeling for 2 seconds in order to transform into Autumn and gain a new skillset. For the duration of the channel all her allies have their Movement Speed increased by 50%. Once the channel ends, Pogoda summons a thunderstorm, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and silencing them for 2 seconds. If the channel is cancelled or interrupted early, this ability deals lowered damage and doesn't silence nearby targets. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Pogoda leaves the Autumn form, channeling for 2 seconds in order to transform into Winter and gain a new skillset. For the duration of the channel all enemy champions lose their shared vision. Once the channel ends, Pogoda summons a hailstorm, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and stunning them for 2 seconds. If the channel is cancelled or interrupted early, this ability deals lowered damage and doesn't stun nearby targets. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} On receiving fatal damage in the Winter form, Pogoda rebirths into Spring after 2 seconds. Once the transformation ends, she removes all disables from nearby allies and heals them over 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = 100 seconds |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Appearance Pogoda is the Slavic goddess of the weather, nowadays it's the Polish word for the aura. Her design is quite simple - unlike badass-angry (optionally: psycho) women we've seen in the League for the last few years, she's meant to look peaceful and innocent. Simple dress, no cleavage (maybe in the summer form). Barefoot, no wand. Wears wreath that corresponds to the season. Spring looks like a 15-year-old red-headed girl with freckles in a green dress. She wears flower wreath on her head. Her voice is full of vigor, much like Lux's. Summer wears a fiery red dress and wheatears in her blonde hair. She looks about 25-30. Her voice is deeper, much less naive and much more flirty. Autumn has some wrinkles, she's around 40-50. Yellow dress, black hair, red leaves in her hair. She's the most grumpy and annoyed one. Winter is an old, gray-haired lady in a blue dress and a holly wreath. If the aging thing is too difficult to make or to confusing to play with, it can be simply a color pattern change, although it should be possible to do it with just textures. Voiceover would be probably the biggest part. http://adelaida.deviantart.com/art/Four-seasons-bookmarks-66253146 Some inspiration 1 http://purple-meow.deviantart.com/art/Spring-Time-206053617 Some inspiration 2 Of course the release skin should be Symphonic Pogoda (reference: vivaldi "The Four Seasons"), with a black dress and violin in her hand. Alternatively Zodiac Pogoda or Elemental Pogoda. Strategy and Teamwork Spring form suits Pogoda for the support role, with reliable root, AoE slow and a shield. Later in the game it's the form that allows to protect the carry in extended fights by peeling with root and slow. Summer form is the pushing stance and although using Summer Fever is quite mana-intensive it's generally the burstiest kit with built-in finishing mechanism on Overheat. It has no crowd control, though. Autumn transformation is another supportive one with rather low spell damage, but high utility. Winter is the second most defensive form with powerful anti-burst spellshield that can make enemy spellcasts backfire. If Equinox isn't on cooldown, it has also a built-in revive, making you the last one to get focused (hence why pretty much nonexistent AP scalings in that form). Generally Pogoda utilizes AP and support items in all of her forms, but it's possible to build her as a mana tank for more sustained AoE damage on Summer Fever or even on-hit with Nashor's Tooth for more sustained single-target damage. The optimal route should be prioritizing CDR, since some of her abilities are designed to have 100% uptime with 40% CDR, gated only by high mana costs. Balance Obviously there are some things that I might have overlooked that are broken in nature. Everything can be tempered, but there are few core traits of her gameplay that I want to preserve: * Four forms - that one should be kinda obvious. The cycle of the seasons is intuitive and since the ultimates are global, nobody should be even surprised by what is the current season * Identical ability scope across forms - every Q and E is an AoE skillshot, every R is global with a locla effect after channel, every W is a buff * Frozen Mirror - it's probably her best spell and should define her Winter form * Global effect on transformations - it's supposed to be highly strategical champion with a wide range of possibilities Category:Custom champions